Yume
Yume & Yuka Overview: RainWing vamp twins living in Cosarin-Fanfics-Dragons&Dolls (sooner or later). Got the permission of Wings. (PSSTPSST they were half-inspired by Kaoru and Hikaru of Ouran High School Host Club) IMPORTANT: IN RPS THEY WILL NOT BE VAMPIRES UNLESS THE CREATOR OF THE THREAD APPROVES IT. Appearance They look exactly the same. They don't mind it, either. According to them it's fun playing the "Am I Yuka or Yume?" game. They are a bit thinner than an average RainWing, and their frills are very, very small. Their wings are average size and their horns are a bit bigger. Yume and Yuka keep their tails uncurled and their claws out. While they look like they have no muscle (and they actually only have a little bit) they use shaded contouring to make then appear stronger. Their favorite colors are shades of blood and night, and that's the color their scales stay ALL. THE. TIME. They never let their emotions show on their scales, and they might not even have emotion. But they can pretend really well, and always appear a normal dragon when out and about. They do NOT do sun-time, but manage to make their scales appear like they do anyways by adding a tiny bit of shining silver here and there, and painting gel over themselves. The RainWing twins never have the same pattern over their scales, like a kaleidoscope. However, Yume always has a pattern of iris violet over her wing membranes and legs, much like a NightWing, while Yuka always has droplets of blood red dripping down her body, where the spots are. (See the canon wiki's RainWing picture for reference.) They both have silver lines running through their claws, horns, and eyes. Speaking of eyes-Yuka and Yume's are almond-shaped, one is violet and the other is orange, an unusual color for RainWings, which is why they hide out in a curtained close-to-the-ground hut. They look like a regular vampire-but their fangs are often extended. The Cosarin Vampires' tattoo is imprinted on their tongue, which is why they rarely talk. They also have matching drops of blood on their claws and try to keep them in at all times. Some part of them still wants to fit in. They wear a dark dress that's pretty but suited to fighting, or a skort and T-shirt to blend in with the teenagers of Cosarin. They value cleanliness more than they look like, and will only make their scales appear dirty. Abilities They are very good at fighting in a pair. Both of them carry a Swiss Knife with them at all times, and on their matching belts they have various poisons and a whip. They have the regular vampire abilities, if not a bit weak. They cannot spit venom at will, and already they cannot change their scales to any shade of orange or pink. They have heightened senses of smell and hearing. That's why they are good at hunting, and when they do hunt they stow the blood-drained bodies of their small prey somewhere nobody will find them. But they aren't that acrobatic, relying on their wings to escape their enemies. They are also short-endurance, really good at fighting and running. The "fight-or-flight" rule seems to apply to them a little bit more than the rest of the vampires. Personality Not exactly twisted but good at manipulating the complicated strings of Modern Pyrrhia. Secretive, possibly-evil, mysterious, and helpful. These are the words residents of Cosarin use to describe Yuka and Yume. (They have basically the same personality due to being twins. Please forgive my laziness.) Nobody except themselves know their true motives and feelings. They'll be friendly and helpful-like a mother-to any new, possibly important dragons just so they can build powerful relationships. They only have a few friends, and they have many, MANY acquaintances. As vampires, they live in a shadowed house that doubles as an advice corner for the neighborhood. Many dragons come there for the straightforward advice the twins give, and many more are wary and avoid the place. They'll often be seen whispering to each other with chilling looks on their face. They're very good at calculating stuff on the dot and never lose their calm. Nobody knows they study a ton just to maintain that reputation though. Also, nobody except their fellow kin knows that they are vampires. Underneath they are warm and cuddly, but they're afraid of opening up to people. Vine is the only one they will sincerely talk to, and the only one who knows their secret. Merciless, ruthless, emotionless. Powerful, greedy, manipulative. Words like that are the whispers surrounding Yuka and Yume when they go visit the Cosarin Vampire Base. They are feared cold-blooded killers there and would gladly badly injure any vampire that dares to insult them there. But for all the bad words, they worship the Pyrrhian Kami and follow their superiors' orders down to the last drop. They do not keep any secrets, except their vampire-ness, telling as necessary. History They were turned when they were 8, one year after becoming an adult. Their personality did not change, and they did not feel any remorse over becoming immortal to aging or eventually losing their powers. But they pushed all their friends away and killed their family. Yuka and Yume were born on the outskirts of Cosarin City. They had two older brothers, a dead father, and a mother that worked overtime to pay the bills. Consequentially, they were usually all alone at home when their brothers went to school. Eventually, they went to school, but everybody gossiped about them. Yuka and Yume stuck together and promised not to let anything get to them. They excelled at their studies and despite the teachers being creeped-out by the twins' silent-ness and seriousness, one recommended Jade Mountain Academy for the twins. But they never went. The teacher that recommended the academy to them was found dead the next morning, stabbed viciously through the wings and neck. The twins had not been at home until late last night, but they did have a makeshift alibi. Then they graduated and started living on their own, running a shifty advice business. They never did like the sun. And when they were bitten-they were out gathering some food-they turned into killers, or they did at least in their opinion. They couldn't let their family know. They killed them off, one by one, using terror sometimes. But for all this killing, Yume and Yuka could not bear the weight of killing their sparce friends. So they pushed them away-didn't accept invitations, didn't contact them, avoided them at all costs. Their personality was already cold and when they were turned it got colder and more animalistic. They TRIED to control their urges, but at night they would slip out, half-unconscious, and kill a dragon. Rumors spread and Cosarin Base took them in, imprinted the tattoo, trained them how to control their urges. They went to the HQ for Cosarin's Vampire Base and life there part-time now. They can't creep out as much now that they're helping new dragons and making tons of new acquaintances. Relationships Vine-their best friend and the only one whom they trust with their vampire secret. Yuka may have a crush on Vine. Sahara-The SandWing is a bit suspicious of them but finds them amusing and nice. Yuka and Yume don't mind her presence and after analyzing her think she might not freak about over their secret. Trivia -They really like Black Butler, Cardcaptors, Ouran, and many many other anime and manga. -they love cats, hate dogs, neutral on horses, and absolutely love birds. -Sometimes they wish they didn't have their fangs as it causes trouble and they have to kill whoever saw them. -They are my third-favorite OC -really good at small talk -They go to nightclubs and dance so they can have a bit of fun -If they hadn't been turned into vampires, they would have opened a bake shop. They have a sweet tooth. Color Guide Dark red: regular/hungry Navy blue: challenging/happy Silver: Angry/focusing Black: Hunting/sleeping/tired Gallery Yume and Yuka.jpg|Yume & Yuka in Slytherin House Yume and Yuka.png|On FR Category:RainWings Category:Females Category:Characters Inspired by Fiction Category:Content (Mango the Rainwing) Category:Characters